


how to say i love you

by tevna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, i am back i guess???/, i dont know!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevna/pseuds/tevna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kira's parents really loved each other, Scott realized. It was something people who had parents that were still together never seemed to notice. It was something that seemed small and trivial. But it was actually something really important and rare these days."</p><p>Futurefic/collegefic. Scott has a moment with the Yukimara clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to say i love you

Scott loved Kira's house. It was one of his favorite places to be, naturally. Ever since graduation, he always found himself spending more and more time in her home than he did at his own home. When his mother complains, he argues that their house doesn't have a Kira and ever since he's been off at college and she got a puppy and a boyfriend, they don't need to worry about each other as much. He always ends up feeling bad for it though and ends up buying her flowers and watching a movie with her and the dog.

It's not like he's trading families though. Scott didn't spend a lot of time with Kira's parents in the grand scheme of things. They were understandably busy people and one of them was even his teacher at one point. The Yukimaras were still planning on moving, but haven’t been looking as much since Kira’s been off at college.  

When he did come back to Beacon Hills for winter break, he spent a lot of time over Kira’s house. Mainly in Kira's room or their basement. He loved everything about those moments in her basement. Especially since they usually hung out there after spending a healthy amount of time in her room. Her newest thing since UCLA has been the red stripe in her hair and her new obsession with writing on people. A large part of the time, they end up silently watching something horrific (like Dance Moms or Bad Girls Club, once even Family Guy) while Kira scribbles away on his arm and Scott traces lazy hearts on her skin. 

But one time, over for a large family dinner, he noticed something. He had been playing Madden against Kira's little cousins (he was getting creamed by one of them) when Kira asked him, from the kitchen, to get her charger for her. He dutifully passed the game over to another cousin and made his way to her room, grabbing the purple charger from the door handle (where it always seemed to end up for some reason that he didn’t question).

Kira didn't have as much family as he did, considering her mom was like 400 years old and her maternal relatives just couldn't keep up. Mainly it was everyone on her dad's side that was over, which was still a lot. So compared to the slightly crowded living room, it seemed refreshing to find that the kitchen was filled with only 5 Yukimaras.

He walked into the kitchen and it was almost like another world. Kira’s mom was chopping something green and tossing it in a giant pot that Mr. Yukimara was stirring, Kira’s 3 aunts were speaking in rapid-fire Korean, rummaging through the cabinets. Kira was in charge of the rice, washing it over in the sink. Her hair was up and she was singing along. Music drifted from Kira's phone, mixing with the sounds of chatter, laughter, and Madden from the living room.

Something that seemed spicy flew into Mr. Yukimara's eye, to which he let out a yelp. Kira turned back to look at her father, but in the time it took Kira to spin around by the stove, her mother had the situation handled. She cursed in Japenese and shushed Kira's father in the same breathe, and started to dab his face with a wet cloth. Her fingers stroked the side of his cheek.

He wondered if Mrs. Yukimara had healing powers like he did. But then he noticed something or maybe more than one thing at once. It was the gentle way Mr. Yukimara gripped Noshiko's hand and the way her fingers grazed over the wound, lovingly and attentively. The way they made eye contact. Kira had her mom’s eyes. The type of eyes that would rather fall out than blink and miss a moment. The type of eyes that weren't really good at hiding things.

One of Mr. Yukimara’s sister-in-laws sucked in her teeth and waved away the injury, tossing spices at him to throw in the pot. Mrs. Yukimara released his face, leaned into her husband a little bit- just long enough to press a light, barely there kiss to his shoulder as she settled back by the cutting board. Scott blinked for a second.

"Scott, my phone is dying on Rolling in the Deep," Kira whined softly, snapping him out of his thoughts. Kira was over by the stove, now boiling something. He walked over to her and handed her the purple charger. She smiled at him as he plugged it in for her. He looked back at Mr. and Mrs. Yukimara, who had let that moment pass by and were now talking about New Year’s Eve plans. As if nothing had happened.

Kira's parents really loved each other, Scott realized. It was something people who had parents that were still together never seemed to notice. It was something that seemed small and trivial. But it was actually something really important and rare these days.

"Liam's been avoiding me." She said to him, face screwed up in annoyance and leaning on his chest. She still looked terribly cute though, even when she was pouting the way she was. Actually, especially when pouting. Scott shook his head and gave her a quick chaste peck on the lips in front of her family. She smiled at him but continued to be annoyed at Liam.

"That's not true." he said without hearing her case because he didn't need to. He knew it wasn't true. It was actually ridiculous. Out of the all the pack girls, Liam had to be closest with Kira. Sure, they were all pretty close and it made him very happy.

But as of right now, Kira definitely would not agree. She huffed and began to stir the pot. "Well, it feels like it. Ever since Stiles's party last weekend, he's barely even looked in my direction."

Scott shook his head, dismissing her idea. Kira smiled and looked up from the pot of rice for a second.

"I doubt that, you were probably the most beautiful girl there." Scott rested his chin in the crook of her neck and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I wouldn't know that for sure though because I only have eyes for you."

"Mmhmm," Kira rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not much to look at today." Although she insisted she was going to change after cooking, he could tell it was a lazy day for her and she loved it. UCLA sweatpants, her favorite Beyoncé T-shirt, mismatched socks, and a ponytail were all signs he couldn't miss. 

"You look amazing." he stated. She snorted and turned back to look at him.

Her eyes landed on his cheek.

"Oh, hold on," she sighed and turned towards him. Her finger reached his face delicately, wiping something off...an eyelash. Her fingers continued to sweep over his cheek. When she was satisfied with her work, she angled herself to turn around and continue to lean against him but made a stop in order to place a tiny, barely noticeable kiss on his shoulder.

His heart skipped a beat. He didn't even notice his hand reach for hers and spin her back around to face him. His lips were on hers before he could realize. He was kissing her with everything he had. Her hands reached to cradle his cheek and he kissed her harder.

He wasn't even embarrassed when Mr. Yukimara discreetly cleared his throat and they jolted apart, with twinkling eyes.

 “Scott!” Kira whispered as they parted, eyes still closed, lip bitten, and seeming a little taken aback but not exactly complaining.

“I’m sorry, I…” Scott breathed. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Kira smiled, rolling her eyes. “Whatever. Anyway, Malia was telling me that tonight Liam and Hayden are going to…”

Scott beamed down at her, not really listening to what she was saying. Maybe she didn't understand this small miracle but that was okay, because he had it. And it was right here in front of him, wearing sweatpants and listening to Adele while making rice for her family.

And he was so grateful.


End file.
